kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Tenkuji
http://appleriders.com/kamenriderghost/main-cast-tenkuji aka the supernatural hero is the eponymous protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Ghost. History Childhood Takeru was the son of ghost hunter and Daitenku Temple owner Ryu Tenkuji. After the death of his father, he was entrusted with the duty of a ghost hunter as Ryu passed on Miyamoto Musashi's hand guard to Takeru. He was also placed under the care of Onari, one of Daitenku Temple's monks. Later years, 18th birthday and Death Takeru would spent several years in his late father's lab studying the Stories of the World's Greatest People to become a ghost hunter but eventually felt closer to despair when he wasn't able to witness any single of them. In the 18th birthday, he was mailed with a blank Ghost Eyecon from his late father, which was sent sometime in 2004, allowing him to see ghosts but at the same time becoming a target of Katana and Yari Ganma. He boldly faces them but his lack of combat training eventually leads to his own death. He was soon revived as a ghost by Sennin, giving him the Ghost Driver and the duty to collect all 15 Heroes' Eyecons to revive himself within the period of 99 days. He was also entrusted with Yurusen, a small phantasm that would teach him on how to use his powers. Now as the warrior Kamen Rider Ghost, he utilized his newfound power to fulfil his baton as a Ghost Hunter by firstly defeating his murderers and uses it to prevent more targeted civilians from becoming sacrifices of Ganma. Clash of Specter During his quest to collect Ghost Eyecons and killing Ganmas, he encountered another obstacle in his path in the form of Makoto Fukami, whom also wanted to collect the Heroes' Eyecons for unknown reasons. Other events Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future In the Kamen Rider Drive summer movie, Takeru briefly appeared and aided the Special Unit by fighting and destroying some of the numberless Roidmudes. While the TV ad trailer did not show Drive present during this fight, the scenes allude to Kiriko and Genpachiro possibly witnessing the fight of the supernatural warrior.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-drive-surprise-future-films_9.html Kamen Rider Drive *Note: Ghost's second encounter with Shinnosuke takes place sometime before episode 4. As Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru first appears before Shinnosuke Tomari in a dream the detective experiences during a near-death experience following the destruction of the Sigma Circular. Finding himself in a forest, Shinnosuke is advised by the new Kamen Rider to avoid the dark portal next to him, through which the ghosts of three dead Roidmudes, Super Evolved Freeze, Sword, and Thief, emerge. Ghost introduces himself to his predecessor as he directs him to a bright light which returns him to the real world before defeating the Roidmude spirits, destroying them with a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. Later, Shinnousuke encountered Takeru again when he was searching for his Newton Eyecon and retrieved it. Shinnnouske recognized him from his dream but Takeru did not recognize him and introduced himself. Takeru let Shinnousuke borrow the Eyecon to save Kiriko when she was taken hostage by the Neo-Shade leader Keisuke Okamura so the terrorist could get the Eyecon. At first, the Eyecon uses its power to create an illusion of the Drive Driver to tempt the former Rider to use it so he could have his powers back. Shinnosuke used his police revolver instead to shoot Keisuke in the shoulder to disable and arrest him, freeing Kiriko. Shinnosuke then gave back the Eyecon to Takeru who was watching from afar and the young Rider told his companion Yurusen that he might meet the police detective again someday. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Ghost appears as the current hero in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Personality Takeru is a timid young man who at first is a bit nervous and scared when he became a superhero. His ability to make himself physically solid as a ghost was also hard to control at first as it depended on his emotional state and his emotions were in conflict due to his worrying and depression of his deceased state. Upon hearing that he only had 99 days to live, he felt he couldn't achieve his goal of obtaining the other Eyecons. He was a bit self-defeating at first due to a lack of confidence, something that faded away by the time he meets Shinnosuke Tomari. Takeru also seems to get angered by anyone who does not value their own lives or the lives of others, as being dead has given him the perspective to cherish/protect all life and enjoy the time he has left while trying to restore himself. Powers and Abilities ;Limbo :Having been resurrected by Sennin through the Ghost Eyecon after his death at the hands of the Ganma, Takeru is granted a limited half-life, with the limit being 99 days. This limit will be lifted should Takeru assemble all 15 hero Eyecons, which would also complete his resurrection. However, should he fail in his objective, Takeru will die permanently. As a ghost, Takeru possesses a number of traits which distinguish him from living humans in addition to his use of the Eyecons to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. :;Invisibility/Intangibility ::Like the Ganma, the deceased Takeru is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. He has the ability to make himself visible and solid at will, allowing him to interact with humans. However, as noted by Yurusen, this ability depends on his emotional state, with Takeru initially fluctuating between being visible and invisible before he soon masters the ability. :;Indestructibility ::According to Yurusen, due to Takeru already being dead, he cannot be killed a second time. However, as Takeru soon finds out, he can still feel pain as he experiences when he is attacked by the Ganma or feels a force of impact such as a fall from a building. This makes Ghost not a truly unstoppable obstacle to the Ganma, as an overwhelming sensation of pain can cause him to pass out or temporarily be unable to counterattack. Damashii Ghost's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears the headpiece called a , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Ghost's numerous Damashii forms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Specter, Ghost normally bears the on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to perceive and sense Ganma within a 5 km. radius, as well as using it as a weapon.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personapantheon/001.html form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider GhostUchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Ore= Ore Damashii *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/oredamashii/ is Kamen Rider Ghost's base form, activated by using the Ore Ghost Eyecon. This form's Omega Drive finisher is a flying kick that uses spiritual energy that makes the body and mask of his form glow and envelops him in orange flame. Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Drive 47-48, Ghost 1-5, Chou Movie War Genesis - Musashi= Musashi Damashii http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-ghost-musashi-newton.html *'Height': 209.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/musashidamashii/ is Kamen Rider Ghost's red dual sword-wielding form. It is activated by using the Musashi Ghost Eyecon and inserting into the Ghost Driver. The form is based on the legendary Japanese swordsman , the founder of the Niten-ryū katana swordfighting style in Japanese martial arts. Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episodes 1-3, Chou Movie War Genesis - Edison= Edison Damashii *'Height': 207.0 cm. *'Weight': 100.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.6 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/edisondamashii/ is Kamen Rider Ghost's yellow electricity-wielding form. As its name and powers suggest, it is based on the famed American inventor , whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. As Edison Damashii, the two antennae on Ghost's hood allows Ghost to conduct electricity and use it to charge his Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode for electricity-based shooting attacks. Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episodes 2-3 - Robin= Robin Damashii *'Height': 207.5 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/robindamashii/ is Kamen Rider Ghost's green ranged weapon form. It is based off of the legendary outlaw , whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. By combining the Condor Telephone Ghost Gadget with the Gangan Saber into Arrow Mode, Robin Damashii is able to use archery based attacks. In terms of overall stats, Robin Damashii is the most balanced form after Ore Damashii, being slightly weaker than Musashi Damashii, but with an overall increase in running speed, serving as a better substitute for Ore Damashii. As Robin Damashii, Ghost is able to utilize his archery based attacks with great effect, destroying the Ono Ganma with a single charged Omega Strike and the Book Ganma's and his several duplicates with ease. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Newton= Newton Damashii *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 110.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 11.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/ is Kamen Rider Ghost's blue power-based form. It is activated by using the Newton Ghost Eyecon and inserting it into the Ghost Driver. The form is based on renowned physicist and mathematician , the scientist responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. As this obviously implies, this gives Ghost the power to manipulate gravity by generating gravitational pulses from the orbs on his hands to knock back his enemies or weigh them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can use the gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Episode 4 - Billy the Kid= Billy the Kid Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. Billy the Kid Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's cowboy themed dual wielding gun/rifle weapon form. It is based off of the legendary Wild West American outlaw aka Billy the Kid, a gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. In this form, Ghost can use two guns in the form of the GanGun Saber and the Bat Clock or transform the GanGun Saber into Rifle Mode by combining the Bat Clock Ghost Gadget with the weapon. By putting the Eyecon in Eye Contact with the Ghost Driver, the GanGun Saber can execute the Omega Impact finisher. - Beethoven= Beethoven Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. Beethoven Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's black and white music based form. It is based on the late 18th and early 19th century Viennese classical music composer , who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including his . In this form, Ghost can create energy constructs of music notes through sound and manipulate them, in a manner similar to how a conductor controls an orchestra via gestures of the hands. Its Omega Drive finisher releases a powerful sonic attack which fires the music notes at the target, destroying them. - Benkei= Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. - Goemon= Goemon Damashii Goemon Damashii is Ghost's black and light green ninja/kabuki themed form. It is based off of , a Japanese ninja thief whom, like Robin Hood in England, stole from the wealthy and gave to the poor. Accurate historical accounts of his life are scarce, but many folk legends are told based on his supposed exploits and are reenacted in classic theater plays. This makes him a prominent figure in modern Japanese pop culture. Not much is known about Goemon Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time. - Ryoma= Ryoma Damashii Ryoma Damashii is an upcoming form of Kamen Rider Ghost. It is based off , a samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. This brought forth the , changing Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest. Nothing is known about the abilities of this form at this time. - Himiko= Himiko Damashii - Tokon Boost= Tokon Boost Damashii Picture of toy catalog showing the Tokon Boost Eyecon in the Ghost Driver. Tokon Boost Damashii is Ghost's upgraded version of Ore Damashii. It is a red-colored version of his Ore Damashii with fiery details on the suit. In this form, he is armed with the Sunglasslasher. - Ikkyu= Ikkyu Damashii Ikkyu Damashii is Ghost's form exclusive to the yet-to-be-named DVD special. - Santa= Santa Damashii Santa Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's Christmas themed form. It is based on the legendary holiday figure Santa Claus, whom is loosely based off of the 4th century Greek Bishop , who was the Christian patron saint of Children and gift giving. In this form, Ghost wears Santa's coat and has a Christmas Tree on his mask. It is unknown what powers it has or if this form will appear in the series at this time. It will appear in the Ganbarizing arcade game. - Special Ore= Special Ore Damashii - Kamehameha= Kamehameha Damashii Kamehameha Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's red and gold form. The form is based on King , the late 18th century ruler of Hawaii. Kamehameha was responsible for Hawaii's unification and keeping foreign influence from removing the island's sovereignty and culture, while managing trade and commerce with the outside world to bring the island's economy into a new age of prosperity. Kamehameha Damashii's powers are unknown at this time. }} Fighting Style Takeru's fighting style in his Ore Damashii form is agility-based, using his natural abilities as a ghost to "float", briefly and quickly levitating short distances to and away from his opponent for fast strikes or to quickly evade attack. Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets, they also granted the ability to observe the Ganma when he was alive *Gan Gun Saber - Standard sidearm weapon *Ghost Gadgets- Ghost's Support Robots Vehicles *Machine Ghostriker - Ghost's personal Rider Machine. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takeru Tenkuji is portrayed by . As a child, Takeru is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Sho Sakai in Kamen Rider Wizard. As Kamen Rider Ghost, his suit actor is who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost, Ghost is labelled and . Notes *Takeru is the first Primary Rider whose first name is entirely in katakana and not kanji. *Ghost's main form having glowing light up features on the body armor and mask is similar to the Riders of Kamen Rider 555. **His transformation is also similar to the Riders from 555, where the glowing features on his suit appear first before the entire suit materialises around him. *Ghost's Robin Damashii is similar to Kuuga's Pegasus Form, as both are green Rider forms who wield crossbow weapons. References Category:Primary Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders